My Own Prom
by Nollie Marie
Summary: Bella Swan doesn't like & doesn't want to go to Prom and neither does the new HOT guy, Edward Masen, who happens to be Alice's cousin. But when a scheming pixie decides to get these two together...well...let's say no one is safe.
1. Chapter 1

Okay I for **_whatever_** reason have Prom on my mind considering MY prom was nearly a year ago (good Lord, where has the time gone!?). It must be the fact that prom is like happening everywhere, or maybe it was because I just read a book that help inspired me to write this, I have NO IDEA why I am writing this, but I am...ENJOY!!

* * *

Chapter One

Anti-Prom Stance

Bella's POV

I hate Prom.

I hate the stupid, endless searches to find the _perfect_ dress that NO one else was going to wear (Lord have mercy if two girls showed up wearing the same gown). I hated that friends turned on each other when they found out that the guy they were hoping to have take them to prom picked the other person (I think guys know what they are doing when they do that). And my most personal reason…I hate the fact I had to dress formal. Whatever happened to just being comfortable? Why not go to prom in jeans and flip-flops. I didn't see why the whole stupid event was a right of passage into adulthood. Weren't we already considered "adults?" After all I have heard numerous teachers say that we were adults and we were suppose to act as such, not some immature brats.

So I find the entire event stupid and, but of course, I wasn't going to my senior prom. My two girl friends, Alice Cullen and Rosalie Hale, think I'm completely nuts but they haven't tried to convert me over to the "light" (HA! It's the dark side for sure!) side, though that hasn't stopped them from trying to include me in events like prom theme meetings (I fell asleep ten minutes into the silly thing, the ideas were all stupid anyways) and prom dress picking (which I might add we went to Seattle to pick dresses since it "limited" the chance that their dresses—which are designer I might add—would be worn by someone else).

"Seriously Alice," I said, covering my eyes when I heard that she wanted to go over Prom details again.

Alice pouted. "But Bella," she whined. "I heard that Lauren is wearing the same shoes!"

"I don't know how she bought them," Rosalie said, shaking her iced Starbucks that she bought from home. "I bet they are knockoffs."

"Knockoffs or not," Alice said. "I need different shoes!"

I sighed and rested my head against the table.

"Hey ladies."

I raised my head to see Emmett McCarty walked towards us, carrying a tray that was overloaded with food. Jasper Hale, Rosalie's twin, was trailing behind me. Rosalie smiled and popped up from her seat to give Emmett a kiss.

"Save your selves Emmett, Jasper," I muttered as Jasper sat his tray down beside Alice to give her a kiss on the cheek. "They are talking about prom stuff."

Alice and Rosalie glared at me while Emmett and Jasper flinched, but sat down none the less. I shrugged. They had no choice actually now that I think about it. Jasper and Alice have been dating the longest, first friends since we were babies and when a playground bully pushed Jasper down the slide, Alice punched the bully in the nose. They have been dating, though, since the 8th grade, when Jasper _finally _had worked up the nerve to ask Alice to the winter formal. Emmett and Rosalie, on the other hand, where newly coupled. Emmett had been my friend back in California but when his father's allergies got the best of him, Emmett's father moved them to where Emmett's mother grew up…right here in Forks. Emmett and Rosalie hit off right away at one of the parties Rosalie was normally invited to, and since then they couldn't keep their hands off each other.

"Oh it isn't that bad," Alice said, smacking me in the arm, "so stop scaring the guys."

"They were already scared," I said, rolling my eyes which caused Alice to smack me. "Ouch! Alice! That was my hurt arm."

Emmett smickered. "Every arm is the hurt arm with Alice," he said. Rosalie smacked him in the arm. "Ouch! Rose!"

Rosalie just rolled her eyes.

"Anyways," I said, about to turn the topic away from prom when something—or rather someone—caught my attention. "Who's that?"

Every head at our table turned and looked in the direction I nodded in. There was a guy that I had never seen before, standing in the lunch line. Alice chuckled and looked at me.

"That's my cousin," she said.

"Wait," I said, looking at her. "Cousin? I don't remember you telling me that your cousin was coming. Hell I don't remember you ever telling me that you had a cousin."

Alice rolled her eyes. "First off, I didn't know that he was coming," she said before adding somberly. "He just lost his parents, and Carlisle is his only family now."

"Oh," I said, looking back at guy.

"Like I said, I didn't know he was coming," Alice said. "And as to why I never told you that I had a cousin, girlie, I don't need to tell you _everything_."

"But somehow I manage to know everything."

"Where did he move from?" Rosalie asked, still looking at the new guy—hell even I was staring at him…along with the entire female school population.

"Chicago, I believe," Alice said. "His parents moved around a lot. Last I remember, Carlisle said that they were living in Chicago."

"What's his name?" I asked, watching as he took out his wallet to pay for his lunch.

"Edward A. Masen," Alice said, looking at her cousin.

"Is he planning on sitting here for lunch?" Emmett asked, wrapping one arm around Rosalie's shoulders, Rosalie who in turn nestled into his embrace.

Alice nodded. "See here he comes."

Every female eye watched as the guy walked towards our table. I bit my lip as I saw his eyes were emerald green (I was a sucker for green eyes).

Alice smiled. "Edward," she said, standing from her seat and onto her toes to kiss Edward cheek, which Edward too did, I mean kiss Alice's cheek though.

"Alice," he said.

Oh man, his voice! It was smooth and like velvet, easily putting me into a trance if I just continued to listen to him.

"Edward these are my friends," Alice said, sweeping her hand out to introduce us. "This is Jasper Hale, my boyfriend." Jasper raised his head in a greeting, which Edward returned in similar fashion. "And that is one of my BFFs, Rosalie Hale, Jasper's twin, and her boyfriend, Emmett McCarty."

"What's up?" Emmett said, raising a fist to Edward which Edward's knocked his own fist against.

"Nothing much," Edward answered.

"And this is Bella…where did Bella go?" Alice asked.

I had managed to sink rather low in my chair, to hind. I couldn't show my face around him, he was a god and I was only a mere mortal, not worthy to look at his splendor.

"Bella?" Emmett asked, leaning over towards me.

I scooted down some more…only to fall out of my seat, sending my seat backwards and me onto the floor.

"Ouch!" I shouted, flinching as I went to rubbing the place where my head hit the floor.

"Oh God, Bella, are you okay?" Alice said, leaning onto the table to look at me.

"Yeah," I said, sitting up slowly. "By the way, who the hell is putting their gum under the table?" Emmett went pink in the cheeks.

"Oh and that's Isabella Swan on the floor, but we call her Bella," Alice said, pointing at me on the floor.

"Hi," Edward said, smiling.

My heart did a back-flip in my chest at the crooked smile.

"Hi," I said. Oh great, I sounded breathless. Then again…I did just fall out of my seat. Yeah that was the reason to why I was so breathy.

"So that's everyone," Alice said as I slowly sat back into my seat which Jasper straightened for me.

"Thanks," I muttered to Jasper, rubbing my sore back and head.

"It's nice to meet everyone," Edward said.

"Sit, sit," Alice said, ushering Edward to the only seat available…which was between me and Jasper

I tried to play it cool as Edward placed his tray down and sat in the chair beside me, only a mere two inches away from me. I had to use some self control not to lean over and sniff him because I thought I caught a hint of some sort of cologne that desperately was calling out to me.

"So what were you talking about?" Edward asked, opening a bottle of carbonated beverage **(AN: yes I said carbonated beverage. You may call it 'pop.' You might call it 'soda' or 'coke'. I call it carbonated beverage though)**.

I groaned and went to bang my head down on the table which Emmett right away put a hand down onto the table so that I didn't quite hurt myself, especially since I already did that by accident.

"What's the matter with her?" Edward asked.

_GREAT_, the new guy thinks I'm crazy.

"We were talking about prom stuff which Bella hates because—" Alice started.

"—because I'm not going to the stinking thing," I said, narrowing my eyes at Alice as I lifted my head up from the table. "The entire event is rather stupid and I refuse to participate in it."

"I see," Edward said. His face calm and collected. "Well, I don't see the point to prom either."

Alice and Rosalie gasped, while Jasper and Emmett looked at each other. I, meanwhile, threw my arms in the arm (like one of those football refs) and went "YES!" Every person within a ten feet from us, turned to look at us, if they weren't already staring. Rosalie glared at me while Alice whined to her cousin, "Why?!"

Edward shrugged. "I just don't see the point."

I felt smug as I looked at Alice, who glared at me, her eyes very narrow.

"Hey don't look at me," I said, throwing my arms in a 'don't-look-at-me' stance this time. "I didn't implant the idea in his head."

Alice glared at me still as she said, "Just for that, you're coming with me to go shoe shopping."

"NO!" I shouted, this time every body turned to look at us as I went to bang my head down on the table.

Edward's hand darted out, similar to what Emmett did a moment ago, but before I had the time to bang my head on his hand, I sat straight up. There was no way I was going to be able to touch him and not go completely brain-dead, I was still having trouble to breathing now.

I was glad that the bell rang then, so that the topic of shoe shopping could be dropped for at least a few hours, allowing me time to get my case against Alice together.

* * *

**3****rd**** Person POV**

Alice and Rosalie stormed in the girl's bathroom, both receiving passes from their teachers to go to the restroom. They weren't there to use the toilets…they were there to discuss a matter which had caught both of their attentions.

"Well…what do you think?" Alice asked, raising a eyebrow.

"Hmm, yes," Rosalie said, nodding.

"Both are really similar."

"Hmm yes…what else did you say there was likeness between the two?"

Alice repeated a few things that were on the top of her head which taught her attention at lunch.

"Hmm," Rosalie said, thinking. "I don't know."

"Well we should first see what happens when we push them together," Alice said, twirling her pass around her finger. "But I bet I know what will happen."

Rosalie laughed. "What's the first faze, captain?" she said before saluting Alice.

Alice giggled and linking her arms with Rosalie, they both continued to plan.

* * *

So what do you guys think? I will update _You've Got Mail_ within today or tomorrow (5th), _Re-Hitched_ I have lack of my writing muse so I'm having W.B., and _The Fortune Cookie_ I'll write as soon as I can talk to my mum which we're both busy but I'll update that within the week. Anyways, review, review. I'll update when I can but GUYS! PLEASE NOTE! Finals are next week so I will be busy with those. I'll make other announcements in my other updates and on my profile(/webpage) so don't worry as to why I haven't updated in a while.

Huggles,  
Nollie


	2. Chapter 2

WHEE! LMAO! Sorry I had too much pudding XD. I was pretty down about loosing my voice (I KNOW! I freakin' can't talk! Today's blog was like me whispering!) so I had two puddings and I'm positively bouncing to "Forever" by Chris Brown, which by the way IS A GREAT SONG! Go listen to it! -DANCES- He-He. OME! Seriously in one of my blogs (FRIDAYS!), I had posted outtakes of me dancing. LMAO I look so silly! Which speaking of my blog! SO CHECK IT OUT DAILY! I update pretty much daily now XD!

ANYWAYS! HERE IS CHAPTER TWO!!

* * *

Chapter Two

New Kid of the Block

Edward's POV

I finally understood the concept of "goldfish bowl" type of world as soon as I entered the cafeteria. I swallowed as I over looked the sea of faces, each chatting animatedly to one another. Hosting my backpack up some more, I walked to the line. I spotted my cousin right away, sitting at a table with two other girls and two guys who just joined them.

I should be use to this. Being new and all, after all my parents often moved me around. But this time it was different. Well…for one…my parents were no longer on this earth. For another, I _actually_ knew someone here on campus, normally I didn't know anyone. And lastly, I seemed to have been the object of fascination by majority of the student body.

I picked up two slices of pizza, an apple, something to drink, and paid before headed towards the table. Alice was smiling as she stood.

"Edward," she said, standing on her toes to kiss my cheek.

I returned the kiss on her cheek and said, "Alice."

She turned to face the others, saying, "Edward, these are my friends. This is Jasper Hale, my boyfriend." Jasper raised his head in a silent greeting. I mimicked the same motion. "And that is one of my BFFs, Rosalie Hale, Jasper's twin, and her boyfriend, Emmett McCarty."

"What's up?" Emmett asked, raising his fist for me to knock against.

"Nothing much," I said.

"And this is Bella…where did Bella go?" Alice asked, looking around.

I bit back a smirk. Alice, while introducing her friends, didn't see that the brunette slowly sliding down her seat as though she wanted to hide someone. I noticed though.

"Bella?" Emmett asked, leaning over what looked like an empty seat.

Suddenly the seat went toppling over and a female voice went "Ouch!" rather loudly.

"Oh God, Bella, are you okay?" Alice asked, leaning onto the table to look at whoever was on the floor.

"Yeah," said the female, slowly sitting up, her head not appearing over the table but at the angle I was standing I could see her. "By the way, who the hell is putting their gum under the table?"

Emmett went pink in the face, a clear "guilty as charged" look.

"Oh and that's Isabella Swan on the floor," Alice said, smirking as she look at me via the corner of her eye, pointing at the girl on the floor. "But we call her Bella."

"Hi," I said, smiling.

Her brown eyes flickered up towards me and thought I saw her jaw go slack.

"Hi," she said, sounding breathless.

"So that's everyone," Alice said, as Jasper helped straightened Bella's seat while Bella stood.

"Thanks," she muttered to Jasper, rubbing her back. Jasper nodded in reply; he seemed like a quiet guy.

"It's nice to meet everyone," I said, shifting weight from one foot to the other.

"Sit, sit," Alice said, shooing me towards the one seat available which was right next to the beautiful brunette.

I placed my tray down and caught a scent from Bella as I took my seat. It seemed like a mixture of strawberries and some floral scent that I couldn't put my finger on it. I saw her tilt her head downward, her hair falling so that it shielded her from me. I wanted to brush her hair back so I can see her, but decided against it.

"So what were you talking about?" I asked, opening my bottle.

Bella beside me groaned and started to bang her head on the table. Emmett placed his hand onto the table after she banged her head once, I guess to dull her pain.

"What's the matter with her?" I asked, eyeing Bella.

Emmett and Jasper laughed in silent snickers, while Rosalie just smiled.

"We were talking about prom stuff which Bella hates because—" Alice started.

"—because I'm not going to the stinking thing," Bella said, lifting her head from the table to glare at Alice. "The entire event is rather stupid and I refused to participate in it."

I agreed with her and said so, "I see. Well, I don't see the point to prom either." And I didn't. The entire thing was a socialite event, where girls gossiped about each other and men tried to either get drunk or get an easy lay…or both.

My cousin and Rosalie gasped, looking at me shocked, while Jasper and Emmett looked at each other. Bella, however, threw her arms in the air in triumphant with a loud "Yes!" that caused every person with in ten feet from us to look at us, though a few where already looking.

"Why?" Alice whined at me while Rosalie glared at Bella.

I shrugged and said the truth. I really didn't see the point to the entire event.

Bella smiled as Alice turned to glare at her, her eyes narrow.

"Hey don't look at me," Bella said, throwing her arms up this time in a stance that read "don't-look-at-me." "I didn't implant the idea in his head."

"Just for that," Alice said, still glaring, "you're coming with me to go show shopping."

Bella's eyes went wide as she shouted, "NO!" This time the entire cafeteria turned to look at us as Bella went to bang her head against the table again.

I placed quickly my hand down on the table, not wanting her to hurt her beautiful little head. But before she so much touched me, she was sitting upright again. She went to say something else but the bell rang then. I looked down at my untouched food. I wasn't really hungry anyways.

I threw away my tray and pulled out my schedule.

"Hey, where are you heading?" Emmett asked me as I looked down to the class that was after lunch.

"Biology," I said, looking up.

"Hey Bella goes that way," Rosalie said, pushing me in Bella's direction. "Why doesn't she take you there, since you're both going there?"

"I, uh, if that's okay with Bella," I said, looking at her.

"Oh it's definitely okay," Alice said, smiling. "Right Bella?"

"Uh, sure," Bella said, looking at Alice quickly before looking at me. She swallowed and said, "Follow me."

"Catch ya later," Emmett shouted as Bella lead me towards our building.

"So have you lived here all your life?" I asked Bella, trying to get to know her better.

"Uh, actually no," she said, clutching her books to her chest more. "My mother moved me to California and then to Arizona."

"And then you moved here?" I asked.

Bella smiled and nodded.

It was misting outside, something very common here I was starting to realize.

"My mom remarried and I decided that it was time to come back and bond with Charlie," she said before chuckling. "Besides I missed Alice."

I smirked. "Even now...with her crazy prom craziness?"

She thought a moment before saying, "_Everyday_ is like prom day for Alice, with her love of shoping."

I laughed.

"What about you?" she asked, as we walked nearer to one of the buildings, the rain starting to pick up some.

"I was born in Chicago," I stated.

"Alice said you moved around a lot."

I smirked. They had been talking about me before I joined them. "We did, my father was in the military, constantly moving us. We were transferred back to Chicago last year."

"What's it like? And don't answer "it's windy." That's just a cop-out," she said.

I laughed and held open the door for her.

She blushed under her jacket hood and entered the room, mumbling a thank you as she did so. She started to take off her jacket to hang it on the row of hooks there by the door.

"I feel like I'm in kindergarten," I muttered as I followed suit.

She laughed. I felt my heart give a squeeze at the sound. It was pretty music.

She was still smiling as she headed towards the middle of the room.

"Uh," I said, unsure where I should sit.

A few other students entered the room, a few looking at me, most of the girls batting their eyelashes at me as I passed. Oh good Lord, not even Bella did that. I looked across the room towards Bella to see that she was listening to some blonde guy sitting beside her. I wonder if that was her boyfriend. It didn't appear to be so by the facial expressions she had but that didn't mean anything.

Mr. Banner entered the room, placing his jacket on the first hook, when he spotted me.

"You must be Dr. Cullen's nephew," he said, looking at me.

"Edward Masen, sir," I said, offering my hand.

He shook it. "I have high respects for your uncle."

"I do, too, sir," I said.

"Well, there is only one seat," Mr. Banner said, walking towards his desk which was a step up, to over look the entire class, "and that is by Ms. Swan."

I turned to look at Bella to see that the blonde guy had gotten up and taken his seat near the front next to someone else, leaving the seat next to Bella free. _For me_, I thought, smirking slightly.

Mr. Banner handed me a old textbook, the corners and spin showing its years, and pointed for me to take my seat.

"Hi stranger," I whispered to Bella as I dropped my backpack onto the ground.

Bella looked up from her notebook which she was doodling nonexistent things.

"Hi," she said, breathless again.

"We're going to be partners," I said, smiling.

She inhaled sharply. "That we are," she said before looking down at her notebook again.

I frowned slightly but turned my head towards the front when Mr. Banner started to preach about cell anatomy…something I _already_ knew. About five minutes into what mitochondria did, I started to daydream about things that I possibly shouldn't be daydreaming about, like my parents (which caused my heart to hurt from the pain of loosing them) and…Bella.

I peaked out of the corner of my eye to see that she was doodling still; clearly she knew this stuff too. _Birds of a feather_, I thought smiling as I looked down at the table.

* * *

**3****rd**** Person POV**

"What do you think we should do first?" Rosalie asked as they walked down the hallway together, arms linked together.

"Hmm," Alice thought.

Rosalie looked at her.

"Is that lock still sticking in that on designer store?" Alice asked.

Rosalie rolled her eyes. "Yes, you think that they would be able to get it fixed."

Alice smiled. "I have the first step in our plan."

"Oh care to share, my darling scheming partner?"

"How much will it hurt for our prom dresses to suddenly…become _too_ small?"

Rosalie gasped. "But I'm wearing—"

"But there _was_ that dress that you _really_ liked," Alice said, smiling.

Rosalie thought for a moment before joining her. "Yes it was _totally_ fabulous," she said.

"Mm-hmm," Alice said, nodding.

"Alright, but _only_ if that dress is still there," Rosalie said, glaring at Alice.

Alice laughed and whipped out her phone. "Only takes one call, my dear partner in crime. Only _one_ call."

Rosalie smirked as Alice called the store, the plan already set up in motion.

* * *

So the next chapter I shall post will be the first set in Alice's matchmaking scheme (and actually chapter 18 of _You've Got Mail_, that will be up tomorrow…I'm currently about paragraph into it XD). So it shall be interesting to see what does down. Anyways, I still hyper from my pudding crazy that I want to dance in my seat! LATERS!!

Huggles,  
Nollie


	3. Chapter 3

Sorry I haven't updated in awhile, been very busy. This story is going to be short, FYI only a few more chapters. Should be interesting. Anyways here is chapter Three! ENJOY!!

* * *

Chapter Three

Caught in a dress

Bella's POV

I was not a morning person. I definitely was **NOT** a morning person when I get woken up at an ungodly hour. And I _**DEFINITELY**_ was _**NOT**_ a morning person when I get woken up at an ungodly hour…ON A SATURDAY.

When I wake up, I normally am a grouch, until I get some food and some good coffee into my stomach. And when I wake up at ungodly hour, I normally was a terror until I get some food, two good cups of coffee and some of Alice's secret stash of chocolate she has. However, when I get waken up at the ungodly hour on a Saturday…you better be out of my reach for my anger is easily to spark, even with food in my belly and coffee to awake my system.

So when Alice woke up on Saturday at six, I was positively steaming at the ears.

"Oh go take a cold shower, Bella," Alice said when I threw my pillow at her (which I might add missed her because my aim was horrible).

I growled as I stormed after her.

"Why the hell are you here anyways?" I asked her.

"We're going shopping, DUH!" Alice said, rolling her eyes.

"What?!" I said. "Alice, seriously, what do you need _now?!_"

Alice just smiled. I growled and stormed into the kitchen for some food. I ate slowly, knowing fully well that that would piss off Alice. She was rather impatient when she wants to do something. Sure enough she was telling me to hurry up, her finger tapping on the counter, and then five minutes later, she growled and snatched my bowl of cereal out of my hands.

"Hey!" I said was she dumped the remains of my breakfast down the drain. "I was eating that."

"Keyword: was," Alice said, rinsing the bowl with water. "Now go change. And make it quick, you already are trying my patience."

I growled and headed up stairs. I threw on a t-shirt and jeans, knowing that Alice won't approve of the look. She didn't and pointed me back up stairs.

"Hey, you said go change," I stated. "I changed. If you _really_ want me to go back up stairs to change, I'll go—"

"No," she snapped. "You'll take your time and then when you come back down here, you'll be—I don't know—wearing sweats."

Okay, how did she know that I had a pair of gray faded sweats waiting on my bed for me?

She dragged me out of the house before I could say or do anything more. Rosalie was wanting outside with her M6.

"Took you long enough," Rosalie stated as Alice pushed me into the backseat.

"Bella was being difficult," Alice said as she got into the front seat.

"When is she anything but difficult when it comes to shopping?" Rosalie asked, smirking as she looked back at me.

I folded my arms over my chest and glared at her.

– An hour and then some later…  
…and a few stores later –

"I'm seriously hating you right now, Alice," I muttered as I pouted in the changing room Alice just shoved me into.

We had visited many stores but this was the first time that Alice actually made me try on something. The other stories, we would just walk in, walk around looking—Alice telling the sales clerk that we didn't need help—and then just…walked back out. For two hours nothing but walking and my feet were hurting.

"Oh hush it and try on this on," Alice said, pushing a dress towards me.

It was blue and pretty, I'll give Alice that, but I wasn't sure about the neckline.

"Alice, why am I trying on this dress when I don't have a place to wear the dress?"

"Just try it on!" she snapped.

"Fine," I muttered.

The dress fitted nicely, not comfortable with the neckline as it did go a bit low, but I actually did like it. Not that I was going to tell Alice that.

"Okay, I'm in it, now I'm getting—"

"No you don't," Alice snapped, yanking the door open.

I glared at Alice.

She just smiled and dragged me out of the changing room.

"What did I tell you Rosalie," Alice said, making me face Rosalie, "the blue looks beautiful on her."

"Hmm, yes it does," Rosalie said, nodding, a slight smile on her face.

I blushed.

"Oh Alice, Emmett called me a second ago and he is going to be joining us," Rosalie said, looking at Alice, a certain gleam in her eyes that I couldn't read.

"Really?!" Alice said, her smile bright.

Rosalie nodded. "He brought Jasper and Edward along with him. You know…male '_support_.'"

"Wait…brought?" I asked, picking up on the tense of the verb.

Rosalie turned her smile on me. "Yeah they are right there," she said and pointed behind me.

"You better not make me carry stuff Rosalie," Emmett muttered behind me.

"You shall carry whatever I wish so long as you want kisses," Rosalie snapped.

I heard two male chuckles and remained frozen where I was.

"Hey is that Bella…is a dress?"Emmett asked.

Alice piped up with a "Yeap, she looks beautiful. Bella turn around so everyone can see you."

I stated where I was. Rosalie raised one eyebrow in front of me.

Alice groaned and forced me to turn around. I resisted but that doesn't do much good when the pixie is _somehow_ stronger than I was. I went scarlet when I spotted the men, but more so when I saw Edward's shocked expression.

* * *

Edward's POV

Holy Crow was the only thought I thought before my mind went totally blank at the sight of Bella. She looked so…beautiful, not that she wasn't already but the deep blue looked really good on her. She was scarlet just a second before Emmett whistled at her.

"Whoa, Bella," Jasper said, smiling. "You look good."

"I picked out the dress," Alice said, smiling.

Jasper chuckled as he kissed the top of her head. "I figured as much."

"I'm going to go change," Bella muttered and quickly stormed back into the changing room.

Emmett chuckled. "Earth to Edward!"

"Huh?" I asked, looking away from the door Bella just closed and back at Emmett.

Everyone smirked.

"Your jaw was practically on the floor," Jasper said, smiling.

"With drool coming out like this," Emmett said before imitating what I looked like.

I rolled my eyes.

"You were staring at Bella pretty hard, Edward," Rosalie commented, giving me this "knowing" look.

"I would be a fool not too," I stated.

Alice giggled.

Bella came out of the changing room dressed in jeans and a shirt. Though she was dressed casual, I think thought she looked good, the jeans forming to her legs.

"I'm hungry," she stated, forcing the dress back at Alice.

"Ditto," Emmett said, raising his hand. "Let's go get some grub."

"I guess we should eat," Rosalie said, standing. "We don't want to drop from starvation."

"Hey, I did say we would shop until we dropped," Alice joked.

I tagged behind with Bella. When Emmett dragged me out to Port Angeles to join the girls shopping, I did drag my feet especially since he woke me up at seven thirty in the morning and I wanted to sleep in until, like, noon. But now here, standing next to the beautiful Bella, I silently thanked Emmett for dragging me.

"You look…tired," I said to Bella looking at her.

"Alice woke me up at six this morning," she muttered, looking up at me.

I flinched, understanding her pain.

"But at least I'm here now, so you won't be entirely bored while Alice forces you to become her Barbie," I said, smiling at her.

She blushed for a second, a smile on her lips and nodded. We went to one of the restaurants, ordering lunch.

* * *

3rd person POV

Alice was positively happy as Rosalie and Alice put the dress into the trunk of the car. Bella had tagged along with Emmett, going home with the guys, which left them girls to go back to the shop and pick up our "_special order_."

"I can't believe the look Edward had on his face when he saw Bella," Rosalie said.

Alice giggled, jumping up to close the trunk.

"It was totally priceless," Aliced stated.

Rosalie laughed.

"Including the shoe accident," Rosalie said causing Alice to laugh along side her.

* * *

Hmm…what's the shoe accident that Rosalie is talking about? I wonder…

Lol Well you'll just have to wait to find out. But I think you guys have some ideas what the "shoe accident." Review and let me know. Meanwhile, I have homework to do and I want to write another chapter of _You've Got Mail_…and also sleep! Ciao!

Huggles,  
Nollie


	4. Chapter 4

Okay, memo to self…read what I have written before, before I post lol. Why? Because if I did, I would have noticed what I had written for last part of chapter 2…I never did write it. But no worries, I got things covered. Introducing: Sticky and dangerous

* * *

Chapter Four

Sticky and Dangerous

Edward's POV

I keep finding myself looking at Bella constantly. During lunch, I bought Bella her lunch…all five, seventy-eight of it. Alice took the seat next to Jasper who took a seat next to Rosalie. And Rosalie sat next to Emmett…which left the only two empty seats side by side. I constantly felt the urge to just touch her. When I got up to grab extra napkins because Emmett spilled some of his soda all over the table, I touched her gently on the knee when I went to get up and then my fingers brushed her shoulder as I went to the napkin holder.

Then after lunch, I keep finding myself right next to her, just inches.

"Ah!" Alice squealed, pushing her hands and nose to the window of a designer store.

Jasper chuckled as he leaned against the window, rolling his eyes at us.

"Come on Bella," Alice said suddenly, grabbing hold of Bella's hand and dragged her into the store with Bella crying "Alice!" as she went.

"Jasper, how do you do it?" I asked him as we followed Emmett and Rosalie.

"That's just a special of mine," he said, shrugging causing me to chuckle.

"Alice, I don't want to try this on!" Bella snapped as we rounded the corner to see Alice pushing Bella into one of the dressing rooms, something blue in her arms along with heels dangling from her fingers.

"Go!"

With that Alice managed to get Bella into the dressing room. I heard Bella storming a bit, muttering about pushy Alice which just caused Alice to smile.

"What was all that about, Alice?" I asked her, nodding in the direction of Bella's changing room.

"Nothing," Alice said, innocently.

"Mm-hmm," I said at the same time with Emmett and Jasper.

"Okay Jasper, I'm sorry but I'm going to have to kill Alice," Bella snapped, throwing the door of the changing room open to step out.

I had, surprisingly, managed to keep my jaw from falling down to the floor for the second time today as Bella stepped out in a dark blue top that looked…beyond words on her. But it was the heels that did it. They made her legs longer and, even though she was shaking slightly on them, she looked great in them as well.

"You look gorgeous Bella!" Alice said, clapping her hands.

"I am have to steal those shoes for myself," Rosalie said, smirking.

"No way," Alice stated, smiling. "They have Bella written all over them."

Bella took a few steps around the room, trying to get a feel for the shoes. She looked like a newborn deer taking her first step. She had just managed one round around the room, not falling, when she started towards the changing room. And that was when she tripped. I caught her as she tumbled into my arms, but that didn't stop me from being forced back and into one of the changing rooms. I slammed into the wall of the room and with that the door half opened the force of my body caused the door to swing shut loudly.

My lost my breath at me being sandwiched between a wall and a warm body but also at the warm chocolate eyes staring back at me.

"Are you okay?" I whispered hoarsely.

Bella just nodded.

I heard the door rattle as if someone was trying to open it but it remained shut.

"Bella? Edward?" Emmett shouted through the door, pounding on the door. "Are you okay in there?"

"Yeah!" Bella and I shouted at the same time. We looked away from the door and up at each other.

The door rattled again. "The door is stuck!" Jasper stated.

I heard Rosalie sigh. "They _still_ haven't fixed that door yet," Rosalie stated.

"What?!" Bella said, breathing faster.

"This door seems to get stuck," Alice said, rattling the door. "Let's go get Pedro, Rose!"

I heard something on the other side of the door before Emmett shouted, "Don't you two do anything I won't do!" before he went off, snickering.

Bella's cheeks went red with blush.

"Okay, add Emmett to my hit list," she muttered.

I swallowed. "You do look good in those heels."

Bella rolled her eyes. "Even if I stumble over my own two feet."

"Sure, but that's just part of your charm."

Bella went red in the cheeks again.

I licked my top lip, trying to build up my courage. "Bella…I know it's probably not the best time to ask them but…I was wondering if you would like to go out tomorrow."

I looked down into her brown eyes and saw them wide. Her breathing was shallow as she continued to stare up at me. She nodded once; unable it seems to say anything else.

I stood there for a moment until I smiled.

Just then, like they knew when to open the door, the door to the room was flung open.

"Pedro, the door has to be fixed," Rosalie stated, glaring at the guy as he looked sheepishly at the door.

And then Alice dragged us to the next store she wanted to go to, Bella leaving the shoes at the store.

God, I thought to myself, as I watched Bella talk to Alice. I'm going on a date with Bella…on prom night.

* * *

3rd person POV

Alice and Rosalie both closed their doors at the same time before Rosalie started the car.

Alice turned and smiled at Rosalie who just smirked.

"Only one more thing left for us to do and it's up to them."

"I hope I bought everything," Alice stated, looking at the shoe box in the back seat of the car, smiling slightly at the memory they brought.

* * *

IT'S MY BIRTHDAY! So give me the best gift and leave me a review and then go leave birthday wishes on my blog!

Huggles,  
Nollie

PS—The dress from chapter 3 and today's shoes I'll post up on my webpage the next time I'll update. I can't seem to find the pictures!


	5. Chapter 5

–Slowly sneaks in like a robber about to be caught– O.O! oh…hi guys! X) So…yeah…I haven't updated in awhile—okay put down the bubble guns! Sorry! Really am! But Edward was being a butt! He wouldn't tell me where he took Bella on a date, totally being stubborn. And I also had been working and now I'm back at school—you know what, enough excuses. Here is chapter Five! AH!! –Runs and hides–

**(btw...I keep forgetting to add this...Disclaimer is on my profile!!)**

* * *

Chapter Five

The Date

Bella's POV

"THERE IS NO WAY IN HELL I'M WEARING THOSE SHOES!!" I shouted, pointing at the stupid pair of heels that were dangling from Rosalie's fingers.

I had been set up, back stabbed, something! There was no way I could be dressed in the dress I had tried on back at the mall the other day and those shoes I tripped in on Rosalie's fingers unless Alice and Rosalie had planned the entire thing.

"You set me up!" I said, glaring at Alice.

Alice just smiled sweetly.

"I knew you and Edward were going to make a beautiful couple," she said. I could vision her like the Cheshire cat and the huge grin…funny how "Alice" was also in the story with the Cheshire cat.

"Total set up," I mumbled just before Rosalie pushed the shoes into my hands.

"On. Now," she said, glaring at me.

I gulped. Yes ma'am, I thought as I sat down to put the shoes on. Just then the door bell rang and Alice went, "I got it," before skipping to get the door.

I sighed as I slipped the last shoe on. Rosalie didn't touch me as I walked carefully to the front door.

There standing at the door, dressed semi casual-semi formal in a button down shirt and clean jeans was Edward. I felt my heart ship a beat before picking up at the sight of him.

Alice was glaring at what Edward wearing. I guess she wasn't expecting him to be wearing jeans. And the sight of the black jeans I wondered where Edward was taking us.

He smiled when he spotted me and that only cause my heart to speed up.

"Whoa," he said, his green eyes trialing down my length, taking in everything. "You look beautiful."

I blushed and turned to grab my coat from the closet.

"You have her home by two," Alice said, waving two fingers in the air.

"Alice," I said, rolling my eyes as I slipped into my heavy parka. The parka really didn't go well with the dress but it was the best I could do.

"Two, missy," she said, acting the parent.

I rolled my eyes again, this time she saw them.

"Have fun," Rosalie said, as I looped my arm through Edward's as a safety precaution.

And with that they closed the door and I was left alone with Edward.

He led me towards his Volvo, which was parked in the drive away next to my truck. Charlie was at the station.

"So," I said as Edward helped me into his car, "where are you taking me?"

Edward just smiled. "You'll have to wait and see."

* * *

3rd person POV

Alice and Rosalie peered out of the old yellowed lace curtains as Edward rounded the hood.

"I wonder where he is taking her," Alice muttered.

"I wonder what type of engine is in that Volvo," Rosalie muttered.

Alice rolled her eyes at her friend.

* * *

Edward's POV

"Oh my God," Bella breathed as we pulled into a parking space. "You're taking me to the Port Angeles Beach Fair?"

I smiled. I had heard about the little fair the city held every may and decided that it would be a neat place for a date.

"Is that a problem?" I asked her.

"No, no," she said, shaking her head. "I've always wanted to go."

"We've never been?" I was surprised.

"No, the others have but I've always stayed home and read the nights that the fair takes place," she said as I unbuckled my seat belt.

"Well this is your lucky day then."

She was positively smiling.

We ambled down the boardwalk, just chatting. I had managed to knock down three huge letter blocks with one throw of a softball and Bella picked out a cute little blue dolphin from the line of toys. We ate a corn dog and shared popcorn and cotton candy while walking down the boardwalk that hosted the fair. I teased Bella for never having cotton candy before.

"What? I never have came here before so I had never had cotton candy before," she said, blushing as she pulled more of the pink fluff to shove it into her mouth. "It's a foreign concept."

I smiled, looked down, and the frowned. Bella had managed to trip a few times while we had been here but I had always caught her. But now seeing the red lines from where the straps were, I wondered if she was alright. I looked around and up at the ferris wheel. If Bella had never been to a fiair before, that meant…

"Come on," I said, grabbing her hand and lead her towards the wheel.

"Edward, careful," she said, but followed me none the less without falling.

"Tickets," the guy at the wheel said. He looked bored.

I fished out some of the tickets that I had bought when we played that game and I still had a few left. I handed over four tickets and we loaded into one of the empty cars as it came to a stop at the bottom.

"Keep hands and feet inside," the guy muttered.

And that was when it hit me…

"Bella…you're not afraid of heights are you?" I asked, glancing at her. Maybe this had been a bad idea.

She just smiled. "Nope," she said, poping the 'p' as the wheel started and we went up.

It was surprisingly sunny today, so there were only a few stringy clouds in the sky as the sun set in the west. The sky was a beautiful yellow, bright orange, pale pink, and a purple that faded into a dark blue.

"Wow," Bella breathed as we came to the top.

Yeah…wow, I thought as I turned towards Bella. She was casted in a beautiful gold ray from the last sun light and it highlighted the red that was in her brown hair. It lit up the beautiful brown eyes and it glinted off the lip gloss that Alice must have applied earlier. She looked beautiful, more than ever.

I looked down at one of her hands, that was in her lap. The one of the arms were hooked around the dolphin leaving the one hand closes to me the easier one to reach if I wanted to take it. And I did.

Bella glanced down at the touch of my hand. I thought for a second that she was going to pull away but she just smiled grasped my hand tighter, leaned towards me to lean her head on my shoulder.

It felt like my heart was going to burst and I silently thanked my mum for sending me to live with my aunt, uncle and cousin. I never wanted to leave now.

Slowly the wheel brought us down and the sun had finally set then.

"That was fun," Bella said, smiling at me as she swung our still clasped hands.

I went to say something to her when she suddenly jerked forward. I caught her before she went to the wood.

"Whoa," I said, bring her back up. "Are you okay?"

"Uh, yeah," she said, bring a hand up to her forehead. She had dropped the dolphin when she went to fall so I picked it back up to.

She went to take a step but she just jerked. She tired again and again and she didn't go anywhere.

"What's wrong?" I asked before we both looked down at her foot.

Her left heel was caught in a hole in the boardwalk. I chuckled as I went onto my knees to help her get unstuck. People paused on the boardwalk to stare, point, and I assume laugh at us as I undid the strap around Bella's ankle. Finally freed, Bella took an uneven step, completely red in the face.

I yanked hard on the heel and only heard a snap. I raised the shoe up for Bella to see. "Well, is this your _flat_?"

Bella's eyes went wide as she stared at the now heel-less heel and then at the heel that was still stuck at the boardwalk. And then we both burst out laughing, it was entirely funny.

"Oh God, Rosalie is going to kill me," Bella said, whipping away the tears.

I just laughed and stop trying to get the heel out of the wood. It would stay there forever, I thought.

"Great…now I'm going to have to hobble," Bella muttered.

I chuckled and surprised her by sweeping her into my arms. She squeaked.

"Edward!" she said, shocked.

I just ignored her complaints and brought her back to the Volvo. I set her down on the hood and went to the backseat where Alice kept spare flip-flops. She always managed to leave stuff in my car so I was glad she did now, but I was going to have to tell her to clean out the backseat before I threw away everything…again.

"Here," I said, handing her a pair of size six-and-a-half flip-flop. "I hope these fit."

Bella kicked off her other heel and slipped the two shoes on.

"Whoa, they do," Bella said, twisting her feet to glance at the shoes.

She hopped down from the hood and wiggled her toes. "Ah…much better," she sighed.

I laughed and leaned against the hood.

"So…what do you want to do now?" Bella asked, smiling.

I shrugged and remember the slips of thick paper that were _somehow_ on the dashboard.

"Well…if you want," I said, thinking. "I have a place we can go to."

Bella raised an eyebrow at me.

"But it goes against everything we have said before," I pointed out.

Bella narrowed her eyes playfully.

"I see, and what is this place?" she asked, wrapping her arms around my neck.

Whoa…I had to rethink of my thought instead of Bella's body pressed against mine.

I smiled and leaned down to whisper the place.

* * *

Okay…well…what did you think? I'm glad that Edward _finally_ told me where he took Bella. How I just have to think out what will happen in the _**last chapter!!**_ I know, the next update is going to be the last chapter. I really only planed for six, this story wasn't going to be very long. So review and I'll get writing chapter six…hopefully Edward gives me an idea! And you can give me an idea too by voting in the poll on my profile...if you haven't already!!

Huggles,  
Nollie

PS—…I don't really have a PS to mention except…review! XD


	6. Chapter 6

-sniffles- May I present the last chapter! Enjoy!!

**(Disclaimer is on profile)**

* * *

Chapter Six

My Own Prom

Bella's POV

I stared at wide eyed horror at the sight before me. I had seen numerous movies where bad things happen at Prom but this doesn't even come close. It was the prom itself that was horrible not the people.

Normally prom is suppose to be this huge glamorous event, held at some expensive ballroom. Our prom looks like mini-elementary school dance…back in the 50s. Balloons all over the floor, paper streamers on the gym ceiling…and the fact that it was held at the gym, I knew I would be more in hell than anything. Gym was a room _within_ hell, I swear.

"Whoa," Edward said, blinking.

"Ditto that," I muttered.

"There they are," Edward said, pointing across the room towards where our friends were.

I didn't get to see what the others had been wearing because I had left earlier but now that I was glancing at them, they were possibly the best dressed in the room. I guess having some money does help. Alice was wearing a really cute blue dress that was short and sparkled at the dim gym lights. Rosalie was dressed in this plunging neckline red dress that clung to her that I had a funny feeling if Emmett was there looking like a huge bodyguard of a boyfriend, she would have been swarming with pest boys. And speaking of Emmett, him and Jasper looked…well…no other word to describe my best friends but hot. It made me want to vision Edward in a tux…

"Oh my God, hey!" Alice said the first to spot me and Edward as we cross the empty gym dance floor.

"What happen to your shoes?" Rosalie said, eyeing the flip flops Edward had given me.

"Hey…are those mine?!" Alice asked, looking at my feet.

"Bella had a…moment on our date," Edward stated while I blushed. "And yes those are your flip flops. I thought you wouldn't mind leaning them to your best friend since she did break one of her shoes."

"I. Won't. Ask," Rosalie muttered, her eyes squeezed shut while Jasper and Emmett laughed.

Alice sighed. "Knew we should have gone with flats."

Yes…you should have gone with flats, I thought.

"So…where did you take her?" Rosalie asked.

"Not here," I muttered, eyeing the pathetic decorations.

"I wished I had been on the prom committee," Alice said, eyeing the decorations too. "I can't believe this was what committee could come up with."

"Who is on the committee?" I asked.

"Trust me, you'll know who in the papers in the morning," Rosalie said, cracking her knuckles. Whoa, Rosalie was pretty upset.

"You know what," I said. "Why don't we just be like us and ditch this lame set up? You know…like have our own prom."

"Sounds like a good idea," Rosalie and Alice said together.

We ended up ditching the prom and head back to Alice's place. I ended up making some food, which Alice promptly told me was much better than what the Lodge had been catering them tonight.

"I swear it was poisoned," Rosalie muttered.

I rolled my eyes. Alice then slipped a CD into the huge speaker system in the living room and then grabbed hold of Jasper to spin him around.

Edward and I chuckled as the little Jasper finally took hold of lead and dipped Alice. Rosalie and Emmett were dancing in the corner.

"Whoa…Emmett can dance?" I was completely surprised.

Emmett heard me and winked over Rosalie's shoulder.

"I believe he had a few dance lessons," Edward said, sitting down beside me on the loveseat.

"Wow…wait until the team hears about this."

"One word Bella and I'll haunt you," Emmett said, but I knew he was half joking by the smirk that was on his lips. He really didn't care about his man rep at school because every guy was scared of him.

After about an hour of dancing, pigging out of food I made and chips and dip from the kitchen, I decided to slip outside for some air. It was pretty chilly now that it was going on midnight but it felt good…until I started shivering.

"So…how was your night?" Edward asked me as he walked out behind me.

I smiled. "It was a wonderful night," I said, sighing.

Alice had started a slow dance then and the music drifted out of the open door. I looked through the window to see each couple hold each other really close. Alice and Jasper were making googoo eyes at each other, really sweet and tender while I swore Emmett and Rosalie were about to swallow each other hole.

"They are great friends," I said, smiling.

"Yeah," Edward said, watching them. And then he turned to me and dramaticly swept me into the slow dance.

"Whoa, Edward, I can't!" I said, scared. My heart was beating fast as I realized that I was dancing.

"Relax Bella, it's all in the leading," he said, holding me closer to him.

I felt his warmth and I leaned into him without thinking. I inhaled his scent. He smelled wonderful, totally mouth watering.

"I really had a great time," Edward whispered. I shivered at his warm breath that tickled my chilled skin.

"Yeah, me too," I breathed.

Edward pulled away about an inch and looked into my eyes. Wow, he really did have beautiful green eyes. His hand reached up and brushed my cheek, his thumb brushing my lower lip.

"Bella…would you like to go out this Saturday?" he whispered.

I nodded my head numbly, his words sinking in.

And then with a small smile and leaned in forward to brush his lips once across mine. My heart froze in my chest at the warm touch and then picked up double times as I launched myself at him.

Edward chuckled and pulled away from me but not before kissing me one long tender kiss.

"Some prom, huh?" Edward whispered, smirking.

I rolled my eyes before smiling. "Yeah…it was totally unique."

"Your very own prom," Edward stated.

"Hmm…true," I said, nodding. "And I probably wouldn't have changed it for anything."

"Good to hear that."

"EDWARD! BELLA! GET BACK IN HERE!" Emmett yelled.

We both rolled our eyes and went back to join the party.

* * *

Okay…it totally wasn't how I vision the ending, not entirely happy with how it was written…so…what do you think of it?

Huggles,  
Nollie

PS—_Nessie and I _has been nominated for **The Twilight Awards**!! CHECK OUT PROFILE AND BLOG TO SEE WHAT IT HAS BEEN NOMINATED FOR!!


End file.
